Who Killed Eddy?
by SlayerTank99
Summary: When Eddy is brutally murdered investigations are immediately put into progress to find out who killed him.
1. The Murder

It was a late night and everyone was at Kevin's backyard as they all came just for small get together. All the kids where adults and were having fun It was late at night and everyone was around a large bonfire. Eddy and Kevin were drinking, Double D and his now-wife Marie were sitting chatting with Jimmy and Sarah who where also now married. Ed and May were also married. Jonny and Rolf were talking to Lee who was also now married to Eddy. Eddy's brother was also there. Over the years the kids forgave him for the incident and started to accept him as a friend.

"Come on sock-head one won't kill ya!" Eddy said quite drunk.

"Eddy I have to drive most of everyone here home tonight so I can't consume alcohol right now."

"Hey Eddy!" Nazz said catching Eddy's attention.

"Oh hiya Nazz!" Eddy said still drunk trying to stand up.

"Wow dude maybe you should lay off the bear."

"Yeah maybe" Eddy hiccuped.

"Hey I was wondering: Could you give me a ride home?"

"I don't know Nazz I'm taking Ed, Double D, and my brother with me so I don't know if I could."

"That's alright I understand thanks anyway dude!"

Kevin was watching Eddy and Nazz and didn't like at all what he was seeing.

Finally, it got late and everyone went home. Eddy went home with his wife and brother and parked his car in the garage. Eddy's brother was spending the nite because he lived 50 miles away and didn't want to drive so far because it was already midnight. Eddy was an construction worker and he moved into his old childhood home after his parents moved into a retirement home. After he graduated college he married Lee.

Eddy was still feeling drunk so he decided to take a shower hoping it would help him relax. He walked down the hallway into the bathroom as a shadow of a person suddenly moved through the house. Eddy started washing himself until he suddenly heard the noise of someone entering the bathroom.

"Lee is that you?"

"Bro?"

Suddenly a figure in black yanked the shower curtain open.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Eddy said covering himself.

The black figure began stabbing Eddy with a knife multiple times as Eddy tried to resist. Finally after multiple stabs Eddy's corpse feel to the ground as his blood went down the drain. The black figure turned the shower off, and set the knife down by Eddy's hand and left as quietly as he could.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Funeral and Investigation

It was 10 a.m. and Ed was woken up by his wife May.

"Good morning pumpkin come down stairs I made your favorite breakfast. Butter toast and bacon."

Ed walked downstairs into the kitchen. As he was eating his breakfast the phone rang and Ed answered it.

"Horace residence"

"Hello Ed" Double D said.

"Oh hi Double D did you have fun at Kevin's little party last night? Because I sure did and I loved it when Eddy got drunk."

"Yes about that. Ed...there's been an unfortunate accident." Double D said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Ed said confused.

Ed listened for a few seconds until he began to cry causing May to comfort him.

Eddy's funeral was held the next day. Lee was crying as her two sisters tried to comfort her. Ed had to cover his face with his sleeve as he couldn't stop crying even with May trying to comfort him. Eddy's brother was trying not to cry because of how ashamed he felt about hurting him as a child and know couldn't believe that he was dead. Eddy's parents sat next to their son as Mr. Reese was trying to comfort his wife. Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin were all bowing their heads in respect.

Double D delivered an eulogy during the funeral standing next to his friend's casket. It was an open casket. Eddy was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. What hurt Double D the most was that he had to look at his friend's lifeless face while he was speaking behind a podium.

"Eddy was a nice guy. As kids me and my other friend Ed would do everything together. I will miss him so much and it is hard for me to believe that he is gone."

Double D started crying as hard as he can saying the last bit of his speech to the point where Marie had to come up and escort him away from the casket.

Then when it was time to go to the cemetery, Ed, Double D, Eddy's brother, Rolf, Jonny, and Jimmy served as the pallbearers. Then they drove to St. Johnson Cemetery and placed the casket on a burial hole. As the priest began to read Psalm 23:4, the casket began to lower into the grave. Eddy's brother finally burst into tears as well as Ed. Finally after everyone left Eddy's brother stood far from his brother's burial spot and a police officer came up to him.

"Excuse me are you Gerald Reese?"

"I don't want to talk right now just please leave me alone."

"Mr. Reese this is about your brother."

"What the hell do you know about my brother asshole?! The police ruled it a suicide and that's bullshit because he was never depressed!"

"Hey, hey listen I know it wasn't a suicide and I'm hear to help!"

"Hi I'm officer Scott Wilkins"

Eddy's brother shook his hand.

"We are now opening an investigation into the murder and we need information from you."

"Okay"

"Do you know what time it happened?"

"No it was morning when he discovered his body."

"Okay well can you take me to his house?"

"I guess I can if I really have to"

Jerry and Scott walked off.

Meanwhile the kids were all standing in the lane remembering their pass.

"It's like yesterday we were all playing here and Eddy would come up to us and tell us he had something for us." Sarah said.

"Rolf must go now and care for his livestock"

"Yeah I got to get home and make dinner" Sarah said.

Ed and Double D stayed crying remembering their best friend.

Meanwhile back at Eddy's house police officers were in the bathroom taking pictures and trying to solve the crime scene.

Jerry and Scott walked in surprising Jerry.

"What the hell are you all doing here?!"

"Mr. Reese we have a warrant to search this place." An officer said.

"Okay then"

"Scott we found some evidence" An officer said.

"What?"

"The weapon was a 12 inch kitchen knife"

The officer held up an evidence bag containing the knife.

"And?"

"We found out that judging by the victim's position of his corpse that he did not try to fight back that much and it's likely he would of knew his killer."

"Oh my god! That means that all of his friends is a suspect!" Scott said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Investigation Continues

Scott and Ed walked up to Rolf's door and one of them knocked on it. Ed was with Scott because he too was a police officer and he had been one for almost five years.

Rolf answered the door to see both Scott and Ed.

"Hello Mr. Swazon, I'm Scott Wilkins of the Peach Creek Police Department and I'm sure you know who Ed here is."

"Yes I do so. How can Rolf assist you officer?"

"We would like to ask you some questions about your deceased friend Eddy Reese."

"Very well then come on in."

Scott and Ed walked into Rolf's living room and sat in two arm chairs while Rolf sat on a sofa.

"How long did you know Mr. Reese?"

"Three haired Ed-boy and I have known each other since me and my family moved to Peach Creek in 1984 when I was just seven years old"

"Rolf where's your bathroom?" Ed said.

"Straight down the hall to the left."

Ed walked away while Scott continued questioning Rolf.

"Do you know what happened on the night of the murder after Eddy left Mr. Burns house?"

"Yes after Ed-boy left Rolf offered to help Kevin clean up but he told me to go home and that he would take awhile."

"Okay then"

Meanwhile, after Ed used Rolf's bathroom he went through the house trying to search for any possible clues or details. He walked into Rolf's bedroom and searched through his dresser but he found nothing and went back into the living room.

"Thank you very Mr. Swazon we will be on our way now." Scott said as he shook Rolf's hand.

Rolf and Ed left the house.

Later Jerry was walking through the cemetery to visit his brother's grave and just as he got close he saw Lee sitting next to the fresh grave with a small headstone that read:

BELOVED HUSBAND, BROTHER, AND FRIEND

EDDY SKIPPER REESE

NOVEMBER 12, 1980

JULY 22, 2017

Jerry walked up to Lee and touched her shoulder.

"We're going to find him" Jerry said.

"Make him pay" Lee said.

Later that night as Scott was working in his office he called a local officer in to help him.

"You wanted to see me Scott?"

"Yes I did Joe. I want you to watch the area in Rethink Ave. for the night from midnight to three tonight."

"Alright then" Joe said.

Then Joe went to his police car and drove to the center of the cul-de-sac. He got out of his police car to smoke a cigarette and stood there watching the area.

However, he was unaware that someone was watching him. As Joe smoked his cigarette the figure in black that killed Eddy walked slowly and grabbed his mouth. As Joe muffed and tried to resist the figure slit his throat with a large kitchen knife causing him to twitch before finally dying.

After that the figure picked up Joe's corpse and placed it into the police car. Then the figure got into the car and drove off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Another Discovery

The next day, Scott was walking to Ed's office to ask him a question.

"Hey Ed"

"What?" Ed asked.

"Have you seen Joe at all today?"

"No I haven't"

"That's odd because he was suppose to come back 7 a.m. from his shift."

"Did you call his wife?" Ed asked.

"Yeah she doesn't know either."

"I think we're gonna have to file a missing person's report." Scott said.

"Who else are we interviewing today?"

"We still haven't talked to the Ideos."

"Who are they?" Scott asked.

"My sister Sarah and her husband Jimmy."

"Are right then let's go."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the house. Ed knocked on the door and Jimmy answered the door.

"Hi Jimmy"

"Hello Ed what can I do for you?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Ideo my name is Scott Wilkins and I'm with the Peach Creek Police Department. Can we come in and ask you some questions about the murder of Eddy Reese?"

"Of course come on in." Jimmy said.

"Is your wife Sarah home?"

"Unfortunately, no she is at work."

"Okay then what I want to ask is: Did you know much about Eddy before the murder?"

"Yes, you see me and my wife had known him for many years especially since my wife was his best friend's sister."

Suddenly, Scott's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello? What?! I'm on my way!"

Scott hung up the phone and quickly got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ideo but we have to go."

"What's wrong?" Ed said.

"They found Joe dead at the bottom of the creek."

Later, Ed and Scott quickly got to the creek where they saw that the police were pulling Joe's car out of the creek.

Joe got out quickly to ask questions.

"When did you find the car?"

"Someone was fishing and reported it when they found a police hat floating in the river."

"That's Joe Richards hat" Scott said.

"Joe Richards?"

"He was one of my men and today I had to report him missing. How deep was the car submerged?"

"20 feet deep"

Suddenly, someone from the rescue team called out:

"Um sir you may want to see this!"

Scott and the other officer walked over to the car to see Joe's decomposed corpse inside the back seat.

"Good lord." Scott said disgusted.

Later, Ed and Scott arrived back at the station completely baffled over everything.

"How could there be another murder already?"

"It's not just any murder Ed. You know what this means?"

"What?"

"Whoever killed Joe is the same guy that killed your friend. He killed Joe to cover his tracks. We got to find that son of a bitch soon before another killing happens."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Jonny's Information

Back in Scott's office Ed was talking on the phone much to Scott's announce.

"Sure I'll pick up the butter toast. Alright bye cupcake."

"Are you done talking to your wife?" Scott said.

"What's your deal?"

"We have two unsolved murders and you're talking to your wife about a fuckin' picnic!"

"What are you so mad about? You're invited!"

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Scott said.

The door opened and it was Jonny wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Jonny!" Ed said.

"Mr. Scotto what brings you here!" Scott said.

Jonny came and sat down by the desk.

"I have some information I would like to share."

"Alright then don't hesitate to tell. You can remain anonymous if you want."

"On the nite that your officer Joe was murdered I was taking a walk and I saw a figure."

"Can you describe the figure in anyway possible." Scott said.

"Because he was under a street light I was able to see him. He was completely black. Black mask, shirt, pants, and gloves."

"Well thank you very much Mr. Scotto what you have told us will hopefully help us."

Jonny got up and walked out of the room.

"Such a perfect description Ed! Looks like our killer likes to dark as the night!

Later that night Jonny was outside drinking a bottle of beer until he heard a sound. He walked over the house next to him and shrugged. As we was walking back the black figure wrapped his arm around his neck and began strangling him. As Jonny struggled the figure pulled out his kitchen knife and stabbed him in the stomach. As Jonny fell to the ground the figure walked away. Jonny quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Ed Horace speaking."

"ED!" Jonny said in pain.

"Jonny what's wrong?!"

"The killer! He stabb-" Jonny died before he could finnish.

"Jonny?! Jonny are you there?! JONNY!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Who's The Killer?

Two days later it was Jonny's funeral. Everyone was standing next to his casket in St. Johnson Cemetery. Ed and Scott were standing in front while everyone else was bowing their heads in respect.

A priest was standing right next to the casket covered with flowers and next to a headstone that read:

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

JONATHAN ANDREW SCOTTO

DEC. 9, 1981

JUL. 24, 2017

BELOVED SON, GRANDSON, COUSIN, AND FRIEND

YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LOVED AND FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS

As Jonny's casket began to lower, the priest began to read a verse from the bible as many people started to cry.

After the funeral, Ed and Scott were still standing in the cemetery as people were leaving.

Ed: This is just great.

Scott: Don't blame yourself Ed.

Ed: Why? It's my fault I shouldn't of let him leave.

Ed started to shed some tears as he was crying.

Scott came up and touched his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

Scott: Listen to me! This fucker obviously is just trying to cover his tracks.

Suddenly, Scott's phone began to rang and soon he picked it up.

Scott: Hello? Oh my god are you serious?! Yeah we're on our way!

Ed: What?

Scott: We may have just found the killer!

Ed and Scott drove back to the police station and they quickly got to the office of an investigator.

Scott: What do you got for me?

Investigator: Well sir, we took fingerprints samples on all the residence in the neighborhood.

Scott: So?

Investigator: Well sir, there were fingerprints on the murder weapon of Eddy Reese and after long investigation.

The investigator drooped a file showing Jerry himself.

Scott: That's the victim's brother!

Investigator: His fingerprints completely match the ones on the knife sure.

Ed began to cry as Scott sighed.

Later, Jerry was handcuffed and being taken out of his house by two officers.

Double D, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Nazz, May, Lee, and Marie were all watching. Some were crying others were giving angry stairs.

Later, Ed was sitting in his office until Scott came in.

Scott: I'm so sorry pal. I know you must be in pain right now.

Ed: I just don't understand what happened. I mean we forgave him for everything and now he just killed him. Why?

Scott: Sad last words buddy.

Ed: What?

Scott quickly stabbed Ed in the side with a large knife causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

Scott: Adios, motherfucker!

Scott quickly ran off.

Ed quickly reached for his office phone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile, May was at her job of being a waitress at the local dinner until her boss called her.

Boss: May you got a phone call!

May: Hello?

Officer: Hello Mrs. Horace, you husband has been stabbed and he is in critical condition. He only has a 50% chance of making it.

May quickly asked her boss if she could leave and got out as soon as she could.

An officer by the name of Mike quickly saw everybody sitting outside and talking and decided to tell theme.

Mike: Everybody we need your help! The killer of your friend is loose and we need help casing him down!

Kevin: What are you talking about man? He's been arrested.

Mike: No you don't understand! The real killer is Scott Wilkins. The other guy was just framed for the murder.

Sarah: That's Ed's police partner!

Mike: Yes! Ed's in the hospital because Scott tried to kill him before he fled.

Nazz: Oh my god!

Mike: Come on get in the car!

Everybody got in the car and soon they were driving off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
